Dead Sisters
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: I suck at summaries and so on, but this idea came from the sequel: What if there was a threesome? Blood and gore! Adult! Do not read if you can't handle it!


Creation began on 08-31-08

Creation ended on 09-05-08

Species 2

Dead Sisters

A/N: Alternate perspective. If you saw the movie, then you'd be familiar with what happened to the debutant and her younger sister. But what if something different happened before and after Mr. Man/Alien came into the suite and they had their fun? What if he took them at the same time instead of one girl waiting for her turn? Here's the revision!

"I'm still worried," said Stacy to her big sister, Marcy, as they waited for the guest to arrive. "You sure he'll cooperate?"

"Men will do anything for the prize," Marcy assured her, placing her palms on her baby sister's shoulders, "and there's no rule against having a threesome with a hero."

"Okay, but only because you said so…and because I want him, too."

The doorbell of the suite rung after she had agreed to her sister's suggestion.

"It's open," said Marcy, and the door opened up, revealing Mr. Ross. "Come on in."

He did so and noticed her sister with in the room with her.

"My sister decided to join us," she explained to him. "We share everything…together."

He closed the door and went over to them. Reaching for his suit, he took his shirt off while they slipped out of their dresses and got into the bed. Once free of their garments, Patrick got in and decided to go with the older sister first.

Marcy positioned herself for him and he slowly entered her lower opening, going from a slow insertion to a fast thrusting. It was a little painful for her at first, but it hurt in a good way. She loved the feel of him inside, like he was stretching her insides. She kissed him as his hands roamed over to where Stacy's breasts were, massaging them as she was partially underneath her sister. When she felt him explode inside her, she moaned in orgasmic pleasure.

"Aaahh! God!" She gasped, blissful.

He then pulled out of her and, while still erect, entered Stacy's opening and was soon kissing and humping her like he'd die if he stopped. Like her sister, before her turn, Stacy loved the feel of him in her, thrusting in and out nonstop, and the feel of his seed escaping from him and into her belly.

"Aaaaahh! God! Oh!" She moaned, switching positions with him so that now she was on top.

Marcy straddled his face with her vaginal opening and he licked at it while she moaned and kissed her sister. Stacy kissed back and then they traded places after Marcy felt an orgasm and left her cream allover his mouth. Now Marcy was on top and had Patrick inside her again as she humped him while he licked at her sister's opening, wanting her to orgasm over his face like she had done. She felt his member stretching longer into her as he thrust harder and then felt his seed release into her again.

This could have went on for hours, potentially, but after only 12 minutes or so, both sisters were worn out, sweaty, and in need of a shower while their one night stand had easily been worn to exhaustion and was asleep now. Marcy got off his deflated and empty member and, with her sister, staggered into the bathroom to run the hot water over their nude flesh. Bathing each other, they felt great, like everything was good after their threesome with him. And then…

"Oh!" Marcy gasped, clutching onto her stomach as she dropped to her knees.

"Are you… Aah!" Stacy gasped and fell to her knees, clutching onto her stomach, as well. "My stomach hurts."

Then, they looked at each other and saw their bellies starting to grow big, swelling and looking like there was something moving inside them.

"Aaaaaauurgh!" They writhed in pain as they got out of the bathtub, but then they fell to the floor. "Aaaaauurgh!"

Stacy tried to get up and reach for the cell phone she had set on the counter by the sink before they had sex with Patrick, but fell atop her sister as her belly started to extend to her groin. She could feel whatever it was inside her sister and herself, twisting their insides…like a baby or babies kicking as they continued to grow.

Marcy tried to move her sister off her while there was still enough room to move her hands, but couldn't as something new had happened: The skin of her stomach, besides swelling and showing signs of movements beneath, was merging with the skin of her sister's. She felt Stacy sinking into her groin a little as they cried from the pain of whatever was happening to them. Then, she felt something inside her move against her groin and hurt her even more.

"Aaaaaaurgh! Oh, oh!" She cried as she arched her back, her and her sister's bodies now becoming fused together at the waist down and their combined abdomens grew larger until it looked like an oversized melon.

Stacy then tried to move to the left side of Marcy as she felt harder movement inside herself as well as her sister. A wet sensation then got onto their legs as she tried to look over their side. The floor was wet with water…that was flowing out of them! Then, she felt a strain of new pain as something was moving hard around their newly-fused groin and her side at the same time.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" They cried together, as the pain became too much for them to bear, their skin felt like it was ripping from the inside, and their lower opening expanding. "Aaaaaaahhh!"

Suddenly they felt something that seemed like it was forcing its way out of them, carrying with it a wailing sound from an infant. Along with that, their fused stomach burst opened, revealing to them 3 bloody infants, with the fourth seen only as feet while its head was pushing its way out through their groin. They screamed until they lost consciousness and a lot of blood.

Later that night, after he had woken up and buried the mutilated bodies of the unexpected mothers that used to be a debutant and her little sister, Patrick, under the influence of his extraterrestrial other, drove to his late mother's farm shed and took his four newborn sons of only an hour of life and hid them in there. Because of the alien presence increasing his biological drive, he would do what he had done to the sisters to other women in order to secure the alien a large brood that would pass its genes into the human matrix until they were the dominant species on the planet. But after he had hidden his children, he wouldn't remember any of what he'd done until the alien needed him to procreate with another woman later, when one of good breeding age was near and receptive to him. He would have a lot of work to do later.

The End…for now…

A/N: I'm not entirely sure, but I think I'll write another _Species_ story. Because I had somebody, I believe their identity was Sage1998, add this piece to their page, and because I read his alternate ending of the fourth film. If I do write another, I'm going to make sure there's a few twists in the plot, but not much of a major change.


End file.
